1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a vertical conveyor for changing the elevation of articles and, more particularly, to a reversible vertical conveyor that raises or lowers the articles.
2. Discussion
Vertical conveyors are commonly used to transport a variety of articles in vertically upward and downward directions. For example, bales of hay are lifted and lowered from lofts, workpieces and parts are moved from storage to manufacturing areas, and baggage is moved from airport check-in counters to the complex conveyor system that delivers the baggage to the appropriate airplane. Conveyor designs are commonly specifically tailored for a particular application and therefore vary widely in their structure and operation. Unfortunately, presently available vertical conveyors have numerous deficiencies, including the inability to effectively sort conveyed articles as well as requiring undue floor space. Space restraints, particularly in airport baggage handling applications, have become increasingly important.
In view of the above, a need exists for a vertical conveyor having relatively small space requirements and, preferably, for a conveyor that is capable of moving articles in an upwardly and downwardly direction as well as to effectively sort articles as they are transported through the conveyor.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a vertical conveyor including first and second conveyors having first and second ends. The first conveyor is vertically aligned with and above the second conveyor. The vertical conveyor also includes a third conveyor having a free end and a coupled end. The third conveyor is pivotable about its coupled end to permit movement of its free end between a raised position and a lowered position and includes a reversible drive operable in a first direction to move an article toward the coupled end and in a second direction to move an article toward the free end. The free end is operably aligned with the first end of the first conveyor when the free end is in its raised position and operably aligned with the first end of the second conveyor when the free end is in its lowered position. The invention is also directed to a method of moving articles through a vertical conveyor that includes first, second, and third conveyors. The first conveyor is vertically aligned with the third conveyor and the second conveyor includes a free end and a coupled end. The method includes the steps of conveying the article from the first conveyor onto the second conveyor, pivoting the second conveyor into alignment with the third conveyor, and conveying the article from the second conveyor onto the third conveyor.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, claims, and drawings. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.